


Потому что

by WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018
Summary: Они давно не виделись





	Потому что

Аомине двигался тихо. На площадке он кричал и рычал, во сне шумно сопел. Сейчас — ничего. Куроко не знал, что думает об этом. Упругая тишина заполнила всю раздевалку, будто бы вытеснив из неё даже въедливый запах пота. Аомине потом не пах, он пах Аомине. Солнцем, солеными слезами и рекой, навечно вышедшей из берегов. Куроко помнил смех, мороженое, яркие закаты и гулкий стук мяча по паркету. Но все это было не то. Река, затопившая берег, сначала от горя, затем, просто потому, что так надо — вот что такое были они с Аомине. С Аомине-куном. Дайки и Тецу. 

Куроко неожиданно задохнулся. Аомине стоял перед ним на коленях, внимательно глядя снизу вверх темными, раскосыми глазами. Взгляд побежденного зверя, взгляд палача поневоле. Куроко погладил его по лбу, кончиками пальцев размазав по коже капли пота. Его рука на фоне Аомине казалась бледной и по-младенчески розовой. Куроко медленно отвел ее в сторону и хлестко ударил Аомине по щеке. Звук хлопка бесследно утонул в тишине, Аомине даже не вздохнул, щека его налилась бордовым. 

Куроко иначе не мог: его пожирала страсть. Он знал, Аомине видит это так же отчетливо, как все прочие видят в Куроко дзенское ничего. Он тяжело сглотнул, и этот звук тоже бесследно утонул в обезумевшей реке. 

— Мы можем пойти в НБА, — заговорил Куроко тихо и, как ему показалось, угрожающе, — можем учиться в Васеде. 

— Можем остаться в Японии или поехать в Америку, — хриплый голос Аомине покатился по тишине словно отрубленная голова по площади, полной зрителей. — Ты можешь воспитывать малолеток. 

— Могу, — кивнул Куроко. — А ты можешь стать полицейским, — он говорил, будто разрешая Аомине эту слабость. 

— Или космонавтом, — Аомине немного задрал нос. 

— Им — не можешь, — пожал плечами Куроко и погладил его по голове. 

— В любом случае, — Аомине стряхнул со своей головы его руку, чтобы поймать её губами. 

— В любом случае, — повторил Куроко, наклоняясь к лицу Аомине. Темные ресницы задрожали.

Куроко задохнулся еще раз, когда тяжелая горячая ладонь легла ему на затылок. Аомине вышибал из него дух просто тем, что был. Куроко наклонился ниже и накрыл его губы своими. Ему нравилось целоваться так: чувствовать то, что обычно чувствует Аомине, когда они целуются, и тот сгибается в три погибели, чтобы дотянуться до Куроко.

Их разговор, Аомине на коленях, такой поцелуй — все было частью ритуала, частью встречи после долгой разлуки. Аомине уехал играть в Америку, Куроко остался учиться в Японии. Они могли быть кем угодно, могли быть где угодно, это не меняло ничего между ними, не меняло того, что они всегда будут вместе. Потому что река вышла из берегов давно, и иначе как вдвоем с ней было не сладить.

Аомине целовался нетерпеливо, грубо, словно уезжать ему через минуту, а не через два дня. Куроко зажмурился так сильно, что под веками скоро начали плясать разноцветные искры. Невозможно было передать, как сильно все то, что он чувствует рядом с Аомине.

— Все, — хрипло пробормотал Аомине ему в губы.

— Что? — бездумно переспросил Куроко.

— Вставай, — попросил Аомине. — И развернись. Или…

— Хорошо, — оборвал его Куроко. Он знал, что хотел сказать Аомине — «Или скажи, что делать мне». Что делать, чтобы они оба сейчас же не взорвались. У Куроко не было рецепта. После того, как они объяснились пару лет назад, после того, как все между ними стало ясно обоим, каждую встречу его поглощало желание одновременно сожрать Аомине и быть им сожранным. Это желание ломало Куроко и ломало внутри него все границы, принципы, решения, договоренности с собой.

Он поднялся и развернулся к стене. Она была прохладной, но от жара Куроко согрелась меньше, чем за минуту. Аомине быстро сдернул с Куроко джинсы вместе с трусами. Джинсы жалобно скрипнули, Куроко сорванно вздохнул, чувствуя прикосновения горячих пальцев к коже, Аомине был все так же беззвучен. Только его дыхание щекотно бродило по коже, заставляя Куроко выгибаться, стремясь дотянуться, коснуться. Аомине накрыл ладонью его поясницу, вынуждая оставаться на месте, свободной рукой огладил ягодицы и пальцами раздвинул их. Куроко затрясло еще до того, как Аомине впился губами во вход.

Он чувствовал себя перегревшимся, насквозь больным, слабым и душевнобольным. Когда Куроко в самом деле болел и бредил, он видел во снах не страшные беспокойные абстракции, а Аомине. Маленького, взрослого, кричащего, плачущего, стонущего, смеющегося. Эти метаморфозы завораживали ничем не хуже стандартного температурного бреда. Куроко был так счастлив вот уже два года, что боялся сам себя. 

Аомине старательно вылизывал его, и его язык словно высекал на коже Куроко искры. Аомине обводил языком кольцо мышц, прося расслабиться, и Куроко, во всем ему послушный, почти безвольный, расслаблялся, позволял проникнуть в себя, позволял делать что угодно. Аомине вставил в него два пальца — быстро и осторожно, — чуть развел их и принялся трахать его языком. Куроко казалось, он стекает по стене, размазывается по раскаленному им самим кафелю, расплескивается, как молочный коктейль из упавшего стаканчика. Руки Аомине — большие, для некрупного Куроко и вовсе огромные, горячие — стискивали ягодицы, шершавые пальцы оставляли следы, которых не станет уже на следующий день. Его нос чуть щекотно упирался в расселину между ягодиц, и из-за этого почему-то все происходящее становилось во сто крат осязаемее. 

— Я падаю, — прохрипел Куроко, не думая, что говорит и зачем. Ему чудилось, что он падал все это время и продолжает лететь в какую-то бездну, в которой невозможно дышать, так сильно нежность стискивает легкие.

— Я держу, — ответил Аомине тихо.

Он поднялся, прижимая Куроко к стене, вжимаясь членом между его бедер, поддерживая его всем своим телом. Его руки быстро огладили бока Куроко, пальцы пробежались по шее, прихватили волосы на затылке, на миг заставляя запрокинуть голову. Даже так, когда Аомине нависал над ним, Куроко не чувствовал себя маленьким, потому что сам Аомине его таким не считал. Куроко качнул бедрами и впервые за последние полчаса услышал, как дыхание Аомине сорвалось. Он повторил движение, и горячие пальцы впились в его ягодицы, раздвигая их так сильно, словно Аомине решил разорвать Куроко на две части как паровую булочку. 

— Тише-тише-тише, — шептал Аомине исступленно, щекоча ухо Куроко дыханием. Словно уговаривал немного подождать, не взрываться, не ломаться. Куроко прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь.

Аомине приставил ко входу раскаленную головку и плавно толкнулся внутрь, продолжая бормотать свое: «Тише». Куроко беззвучно вскрикнул и подался навстречу. Ему хотелось сожрать и быть сожранным, и больше ничего не существовало. 

Аомине больше не держал его. Он с хлопком уперся ладонями в стену по бокам от головы Куроко и носом уткнулся в его макушку. В «тише-тише-тише» вплелись всхрипы, рычание, гулкое дыхание. Тишина раздевалки растворялась во вздохах.

Куроко чувствовал, что потерялся в ощущениях, растворился, рассыпался, растекся как вода из пригоршни. Аомине со стоном собирал его части вместе снова и снова.

Резкий, словно пощечина, оргазм на секунду словно уничтожил Куроко. В следующую секунду он осел на пол и ощутил внутри себя ту самую дзенскую пустоту, которую обычно видели в нем все окружающие. Все, кроме Аомине. Тот осел позади, снова почти не дыша. 

Куроко, весь мокрый от пота, взъерошенный, чувствовал себя как никогда чистым. 

Тишина вернулась в раздевалку, укутав их уютным коконом.


End file.
